The goal of this training program is to prepare predoctoral students, physicians and PhDs for biomedical research careers by providing a concentrated, in-depth research experience. The program will provide research training to a total of five postdoctoral fellows, with an overall mix of three to four renal fellows and one to two non-clinical Ph.D. trainees, and two predoctoral students per year. This program is designed to foster a rigorous approach to scientific inquiry in basic science or clinical investigation. Five areas of research are emphasized: (1) renal/epithelial transport; (2) epithelial cell biology; (3) cell signaling; (4) renal epidemiology/outcomes research; and (5) hypertension and genetics. Our training program faculty is from the University of Pittsburgh. Together they form a close and well-integrated collaborative entity dedicated to research training and investigation in nephrology, epithelial biology, or epidemiology. Trainees will develop a research project under the close supervision of a faculty trainer and will be closely monitored by an advisory group or thesis committee as well as by a research training executive committee. Didactic lectures, research seminars, journal clubs, formal course work, and attendance at scientific meetings will supplement this intensively structured research experience. Predoctoral graduates of this comprehensive training experience will be equipped to compete for individual training support. Postdoctoral graduates will be prepared to compete for independent funding and entry-level faculty positions in academic medicine.